Talk:Nosferatu
The name "Nosferatu" precedes Vampire: The Masquerade. I think it's more likely that SE drew on the older source for inspiration, rather than on the White Wolf game. Hala_Basinah 23:46, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Seems immune or highly resistant to dispel. Confirm? Mabon 02:54, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Cure V? I don't ever remember this mob casting Cure V (I've fought him before with a ZNM LS), a vampyr is undead, so it should take damage from cure spells cast on it, right? I've never seen an undead creature casting cure spells either. If anything, an undead creature that heals itself typically uses drain or drain-type TP moves (like Grave Reel from ghosts, or Blood Saber from skeletons). --Sabishii 16:35, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Fought it last night, definately did not cast cure. However, I noticed some strange behaviour: 1-Summoned mobs pop on top of the person with hate, NOT the NM. Nosferatu will also always follow up a summon with a TP attack (Usually Bloodrate or Decollation). 2-It seems that when the NM has lost all hate, any debuffs wear off, unless it's just coincidence that I would cast Bio2 (being dark based is irrelevant), zone out and back in, and it would be at 100%.--Nynja 01:53, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Fought it and it cast Cure V on itself multiple times doing 16 points of damage. Funniest thing I've ever seen. IccarusofAsura 06:24, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Fought it with my ZNM shell three weeks ago, at the start when I popped it, it pursued me for a few moments and then casted Cure 1 on itself for 23 points of damage. >.> Made every lul. Xynthios 12:29, 07 December 2009 {UTC} Dropped two Labrys on a recent run. Beanie 07:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) From what I've seen, whenever he summons his mobs regularly they seem to stick to single target WSs. Bats will use jet stream, Fomor will use barbed crescent, Hounds will use dirty claw. Afterward, Nosferatu generally uses Decollation. However, when Nosferatu uses Astral Flow, all of his pets will use AoE WSs. Bats will use Turbulence, Fomor will use Foxfire, Hounds will use Methane Breath; Nosferatu will also use Wings of Gehenna at this point. Besides Astral Flow, I don't recall seeing him use Wings of Gehenna throughout 4 fights. --Venlo 23:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshots or it didn't happen. Editing the main article. --Eremes 05:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) @ 95 Just Did this as 95 Pld-(Ochain), Nin and Whm-(Me). Super easy, all I did was haste and repose when Charmed, which went off once on both of them. I would suggest pulling to zone if duo so charmed isn't a issue on a mage. With two people on it is a very simple fight just sleep and have the other go to town. Neither took more damage that my regen couldn't handle. Fight took about 2-3 mins. Solo Solo'd 99BST/DNC. Used Falcor. 2 hour'd but wasn't necessary. Clear the Chigoes as there are many of them around the pop site before you pop. Pulled to tunnel where the Qiqirn is. Killed the Qiqirn first obviously so it doesn't agro during fight. Qiqirn never popped back up during entire fight. No pet food. Spammed Fantod. Pretty straight forward. --Cronosythe (talk) 05:20, October 19, 2012 (UTC)